Good Morning To Me
by Crispy75
Summary: Olivia wakes up in a strange bed. How did she get there?


Good morning to me.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Olivia came awake in stages.

Stage One- Something definitely crawled in her mouth and died last night, something furry and it tasted terrible.

Stage Two- There was a construction worker with a jackhammer pounding away inside her brain and she wished he'd fucking stop already.

Stage Three- Whatever she was laying on was soft and warm at least but there was something digging into her right hip.

Stage Four- Something was pinning her left arm and leg down and pressed up against her side. The something moved and she realised it was a someone.

Stage Five- She was naked. What!

Her eyes popped open wide then hastily slammed shut again as the worker with the hammer got vengeful. In that short glimpse though she realised it was day, probably mid morning and the bedroom she was in was definitely not hers. In fact it looked like she had picked up someone high class last night.

As she lay there she tried to remember what exactly had happened. She remembered them closing the case, going out for drinks with the guys and Alex. She remembered leaving relatively early when Alex asked her to have dinner and she remembered coming back to Alex's apartment, surprised at the invite. She hadn't been in Alex's domain since before WITSEC. The last thing she remembered was sitting on Alex's couch drinking wine, Alex curled up beside her.

So she presumed she left Alex's apartment drunk and picked up some guy in the neighbourhood. Even drunk that didn't sound like her. She gave that up after that mess with Cassidy years ago.

She was brought out of her thoughts when the person beside her let out a soft moan and snuggled in closer, pressing their body tight against hers and leaving Olivia stunned.

That sigh was female and the sound very familiar. As was the scent of perfume and sex wafting up to her nose. The body pressed against her had too much padding up top and vital equipment missing down south.

Not wanting to believe it she opened her eyes, wincing as the harsh sunlight came through the open curtains opposite the bed. Looking down her body two things were evident straight away. ADA Cabot was as naked as a jaybird and curled up to her side and the thing digging into her hip was the strap of a harness for a very prominent dildo that she still wore.

Oh My God what had she done? All the evidence suggested that she had had drunken sex with her best friend. Sure Alex was undeniably cute, sexy, drop dead gorgeous. Yes she would admit she had thought about it, had wanted it desperately but she would never had thought...

Alex stirred again and Olivia gasped as skin rubbed against skin and her body came to life, her nipples hardening, heat curled in the pit of her stomach and she was undoubtedly coming wetter by the second. Her mind didn't remember anything from last night but her body obviously did.

She looked down just as Alex offered a soft groan and blinked her beautiful eyes open. Sky blue met chocolate brown and Olivia held her breath as she waited for the explosion she was sure was coming. Imagine her surprise then when Alex beamed the most breathtaking smile at her causing the breath to catch in the back of her throat.

"Morning" Alex breathed while her hand came up to allow her finger to play with Olivia's bottom lip.

Uh?

"Hi" she managed slightly distracted by the touch and the hungry look Alex was giving her mouth.

"I'm so happy Liv, so glad you feel the same way." Olivia hissed out a breath as Alex dropped a kiss on her chest. She could feel her heart beating hard in her chest. "I can't believe we wasted so many years, we have a lot of making up to do"

_A-huh_, Olivia thought her brain was really not working at the moment as Alex looked down her body and grinned. Olivia just about had a heart attack when she reached out and took the artificial phallus in slim fingers. The sight was enough to have her groaning and her hips arching, hangover forgotten.

Obviously drunk Olivia had done what sober Olivia hadn't had the courage to do and Alex had accepted her, still accepted her in the cold harsh reality of day. She didn't know what she had done to deserve it but she wasn't about to deny herself this precious gift.

With a growl she pushed Alex onto her back and rose above her and looked down on the young beauty, heart pounding, breath choppy and body suddenly alight with need. She had no idea what the hell to do but hoped it came to her as she went along. Swooping down she claimed Alex's lips with hers in a long deep kiss.

Alex met her half way, kiss for kiss, and touch for touch. Olivia would never forget cupping small pert breasts for the first time (in her memory) and saw how responsive the nipples were, heard Alex's rich throaty moan felt the hands in her hair pulling her down so she could take one of those rosy nipples into her mouth.

She would have never thought of Alex as a noisy lover and was pleasantly surprised at the moans and cries being issued underneath her. For long minutes she paid homage to one breast then the other, a hand always satisfying the breast the mouth wasn't.

Alex cupped her face and pulled her back up to share a deep kiss.

"I want you inside me" the blonde whispered through harsh breaths "I need..."

"Yes" Olivia was no fool, if Alex wanted her inside, Alex got it "Help me" she murmured and raised her lower body up, a hand going to the phallus to guide it. Alex opened herself wide and assisted Olivia, one of her hands assisting Olivia's to guide her to the right spot. Alex arched up as Olivia bore down and Olivia slid easily inside.

Oh Lord. Olivia shuddered when long lithe legs wrapped themselves around her hips and she was imbedded as deep as she could get. Olivia may not have been physically inside of Alex but she swore she felt as if she was and the base of the phallus was pressing against her own clit making her shudder.

"Liv please" Alex begged arching her hips up into her and Olivia could hold back no longer as they started the ancient rhythm to their own heart beats. Soon Alex was begging for more, her head arched back, her nails digging into Olivia's shoulders while Olivia left bite marks across her neck and shoulders. Olivia's ears were filled with Alex's cries, her body slick with her sweat mingled with Alex's.

She slid her right hand between their bodies, already on the brink of climax to end all climax's she decided to use her fingers to tease Alex's clit to get her to catch up. Alex gave a sharp cry at the first touch and Olivia kissed her deep.

"Come for me baby. I want to see you come" Olivia husked into her ear "I'm right here, I'm right with you lets come together"

Alex didn't need to be asked twice as she let go and screamed deafeningly, gripping Olivia tight and leaving red welts on her back. Olivia grunted as pleasure mixed with pain and sent her hurtling into her own climax.

Long minutes later found them sharing tender kisses as their bodies cooled, Olivia still seated deep in Alex as the blonde refused to let her move. Finally Alex cupped Olivia's face and pulled back.

"I love you Olivia Benson" she whispered and Olivia's heart just about burst out of her chest "Thank you for daring me to play truth or dare last night"

Ah, so that's how it all started. Olivia blinked trying to remember and Alex smiled

"Don't remember huh" she grinned and pushed hair out of her lovers face "That may have to do with the dozen or so body shots I dared you to do"

A mental image of licking around Alex's belly button and taking lemon pieces from the blonde's lips flashed before her. Her memory seemed to be returning. She closed her eyes and let it come, remembering the teasing, the touching, the kissing the promises of love as their game suddenly turned serious. Her eyes flew open and she stared into knowing blue eyes.

"God I love you" she told the younger woman and watched the face light up.

"I love you too" Alex pulled her back down to kiss deep and true. When they pulled away they were breathing heavy and aroused again "Round two"

"I'm sure we're up to at least round ten" Olivia smirked "But I understand your meaning and agree whole heartedly" and set about leading them to the heavens once again.


End file.
